


Silent Pain

by rubylily



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Scars, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura watches Aya and wonders about his scars and what kind of pain he endures alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ladiesbingo, with physical imperfections as the prompt.

Sometimes Sakura thought that working in a flower shop didn't really suit Aya. He was sullen and didn't engage the customers much, although that didn't seem to matter much to some of his more passionate fans. Still, he did his job well and was quite knowledgeable about flowers, and Sakura knew for certain he did have a kind (if sometimes stern) heart.

She had taken to visiting the flower shop often, and she did buy flowers every time she visited so that Aya wouldn't have reason to be annoyed by her. (Her parents had also begun to wonder where were allowance was going.) He usually only spoke a few words to her, but she was content with that.

Once again she stopped by the flower shop on her way home from school, and she stayed at the edges of the crowd. Yoji and Ken tried to greet her, but they were busy with other customers, so she just waved to them. She then saw Aya watering some plants, but he hadn't seemed to notice her yet.

But Sakura noticed - as his sleeves were rolled up, she saw faints nicks and bruises on his arms and hands, and some even looked like scars.

It wasn't the first time she had noticed them. The more she spent with him, the more she noticed the imperfections in his pale skin. He had no large scars, and none of them looked self-inflicted, but more and more he looked as if he was getting into fights lately, and what kind of florist did that?

Sakura was so focused on watching Aya that she hadn't noticed the person standing behind her, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head and saw Ouka standing near her. "Oh, h-hi, Ouka-san…" she said with a nervous smile.

Ouka's smile was more natural. "Hello, Sakura-chan," she greeted. "If you keep staring at Aya-san like that, people are going to think you have a thing for him."

Sakura blushed. "No, it's not like that!" she argued. "I, um, was just wondering why he had so many scars."

"He does?" Ouka shot a glance in Aya's direction. "You've got better eyes than I do. He does handle a lot of thorny flowers, though." She leaned in close to Sakura and, in a quiet voice, asked, "Why are you so worried about them? Do you think he's not attractive anymore?"

Sakura was taken aback. "No, I still think he looks good!" she exclaimed, and then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just admitted.

Ouka giggled. "So you like the quiet guys. He is pretty hot, but he's not really my type."

Grasping at the potential subject change, Sakura asked, "Do you have someone you like, Ouka-san?"

A mischievous grin came upon Ouka's lips as she nodded. "Yep! Omi-kun's the only one for me."

As if on cue, Omi approached the two girls. "Oh, Ouka-chan, Sakura-san, it's good to see you both," he greeted them with a wide smile.

Ouka latched onto Omi's arm. "Omi-kun, I can't go a day without visiting you at least once, right?" she teased, poking his cheek.

Sakura tried to stifle her giggle as she watched Ouka embarrass Omi. It really should've been obvious to her that Ouka had a crush on Omi, and they did make a cute couple, she thought.

"Are you going to buy anything?" said a deep voice that startled Sakura, and she turned to find Aya standing next to her.

"Um…" Sakura gulped and then inhaled a deep breath to calm her racing heart. He didn't look any different than usual, so she didn't have any reason to be nervous. She met his gaze and then asked, "Do you have any sunflowers?"

She was fairly certain she hadn't gotten sunflowers yet, but she was starting to lose track of what flowers she had already bought. Soon her bedroom was going to be overflowing with flowers.

Surprise was briefly visible on Aya's face, but and his expression softened a bit. "We have a few left," he answered. "Follow me."

As Sakura followed Aya, she more clearly saw the blemishes on his skin. They were too faint to really be unsightly, but they were still worrisome. He was also developing bags under his eyes and his hair looked messy and dry. But even with all these imperfections, he was still handsome, and most of the time she felt warmer inside when she was near him.

But other times, as those blemishes and scars reminded her, she felt as if he was living in an entirely different world than her. What kind of stress was he under? What kind of pain was he enduring?

When they reached the cash register, Aya wrapped two sunflowers for her, and she handed him the money to pay for them. "Thank you, Aya-san," she said as she accepted the flowers. She saw calluses on his hands, and he did little to hide them.

"Please come again soon," Aya replied. His tone was neutral, but Sakura could've sworn she heard a bit of warmth. Maybe it was just her imagination, just like how she had imagining seeing him the second time she had been kidnapped.

Her face grew red remembering that, and she bowed to hide her blush. "Um, take care!" she said quickly.

Aya just nodded in response, and then Sakura left the flower shop, and she didn't look back once as she pushed her way through the crowds.

She walked briskly down the street as she clutched the sunflowers tightly to her chest. Aya was always so silent, but she would listen if he wanted to talk to her, just as he had listened to all her whining when they had first met. Whatever burdens he carried, he didn't have to endure them alone.

At that thought she suddenly stopped. When she remembered how Ouka had looked at Omi, a revelation dawned on her.

Was she really in love with Aya? She smiled, even though that thought didn't only bring her joy.


End file.
